Hate and Love
by SuriKath
Summary: Ils étaient ennemis, elle le haïssait jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, elle était irrésistiblement attirée comme un papillon à la flamme.


Hate and Love

Le temps avait passé et Tifa avait mûri, devenant encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était avant. Son visage était fin et innocent, mais fini la mini jupe et le top provoquant ! Toute de noire vêtue, elle portait un gilet sans manche au dessus d'un haut blanc, d'un short qui descendait au dessus des genoux et des baskets noires et blanches. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux qui arrivaient maintenant au dessus de ses omoplates. Elle était simplement belle.

Elle vivait dans son bar, le 7ème ciel avec Marlène, Denzel, un orphelin qu'elle avait recueilli, et Cloud, bien que ce dernier était toujours aussi peu présent pour elle. Il était toujours accroché au fantôme d'Aerith et ne voyait pas que la jolie brune avait des sentiments pour lui.

Quand elle était seule au bar, Tifa repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé : L'incident de Nibelheim, son père sans vie, Sephiroth qui devenait fou... même si elle savait qu'il n'était qu'une victime, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le haïr. Après tout, il avait tué son père, et tant d'autres.

Elle posa brusquement le verre qu'elle essuyait distraitement en lâchant un long soupir. Elle déprimait trop souvent, et la barman savait que ce n'était pas bon. Il était temps qu'elle sorte un peu histoire d'oublier ses pensées noires.

* * *

Elle était en direction de l'église des Taudis, cette magnifique église qui malheureusement tombait en ruine. Les pas lourds, Tifa ne se rendait compte de rien elle revoyait la mort d'Aerith tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Elle ne voyait que trop bien la Masamune de son cher ennemi Sephiroth transpercer sans pitié l'innocente Aerith qui avait succombé. L'environnement autour de la brune ne l'arrangeait pas dans ses idées noires. La belle combattante songea un instant que Barett avait eu une bonne idée de prendre les enfants avec lui au Cosmo Canyon, car elle n'aurait pas voulu que les deux enfants la voient de cette manière. Doucement, elle poussa l'une des imposantes porte en bois de la battisse en ruine pour y voir tous ces bancs poussiéreux en face du parterre de fleurs que sa défunte ami s'était tant occupé. C'est là que lui revint une fois de plus ces incessantes questions qui taraudaient son esprit.

Pourquoi Sephiroth avait tant perdu foi en l'humanité pour tomber sous l'influence de Jenova ? Qu'avait fait la Shinra pour engendrer un monstre pareil ? Qui était le fou qui avait déterré la calamité tombée du ciel de sa prison de glace ?

La voilà devant le parterre de fleurs, perdue dans tous ses souvenirs. Elle ne faisait plus attention à ce qui passait autour d'elle, n'ayant envie que d'une chose : Pleurer.

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues claires alors qu'elle sanglotait silencieusement. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une lame froide contre sa gorge et une main gantée appuyer sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Immobilisée et effrayée, elle vit le visage de son agresseur et n'en fut que plus terrifiée : Sephiroth, le cauchemar.

Toujours lui même, grand, imposant et irrésistiblement attirant, elle ne pouvait le nier. Ses longs cheveux argentés tombaient sur l'épaule de la barman qui ne pouvait que le fixer de son regard roux bruns. Les secondes défilaient alors qu'il ne se passait rien. Tifa ressentit de la haine, cette haine qui l'étouffait envers son bel ennemi, mais les yeux félins de son vis a vis l'envoûtaient et calmèrent peu à peu ses sentiments de haine sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour te tuer.

Sa voix grave était magique, profonde et envoûtante à souhait. C'était une voix sensuelle et séduisante, un son agréable à l'oreille. Tifa ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir son cauchemar alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à glisser, une fois de plus. Alors comme ça, il n'était pas là pour l'achever ?

La main de Sephiroth glissa des lèvres de la brune pour entourer ses épaules alors qu'il retirait sa longue épée de son cou, lui offrant une étreinte des plus surprenantes. L'ancienne combattante nageait dans l'incompréhension sous ce geste qui lui affola son cœur Mais que voulait-il donc ?

-Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Demanda t-elle alors, la respiration saccadée du à la peur qu'elle ressentait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de croire.

Un sourire perla sur le charmant visage de son ennemi, Tifa ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il était très attirant. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à quel point Sephiroth l'était.

-Toi qui étais si lumineuse, si forte ! Il est étrange de voir aussi abattu.

Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles : Il était là...pour elle ?

Brusquement, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ennemi pour s'éloigner légèrement et retourner, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Aucun geste agressif de la part de l'argenté, ce qui poussait Tifa à se poser beaucoup de questions. Il était là parce qu'elle était malheureuse...ce n'était pas possible, pas venant de lui.

Elle avait droit à un regard profond au soupçon inquiet de l'argenté. Tifa ne comprenait plus rien, et toutes ses émotions qui défilaient dans sa tête la firent craquer une seconde fois : Elle pleura, devant son ennemi. Et par Minerva qu'elle en avait honte ! Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. La barman cachait son visage si beau dans ses fines mains pour sangloter, elle ne savait plus ce qui se passait, et elle ne voulait plus comprendre.

L'étreinte chaude et douce de Sephiroth ne l'étonna même pas, elle se laissa même aller dans ses bras. Combien de temps avait passé depuis qu'elle était blottie contre lui ? Elle s'en fichait. Elle avait passé trop longtemps privée de l'étreinte d'un homme, et elle n'allait pas s'en priver, Tifa en avait trop besoin.

Lentement, elle se défit de l'étreinte de l'argenté pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle allait mieux, son esprit était maintenant clair. Sephiroth était resté silencieux tout le long, mais les gestes valaient parfois mieux que les mots, ils le savaient tous les deux. Il regardait la belle Tifa sans se lasser, cette dernière faisant de même. Elle était attirée vers son ennemi, Tifa ne pouvait le nier. Tout était attirant cher, elle avait fini par le remarquer.

Les deux ennemis rapprochaient inconsciemment leur visage près, si près l'un de l'autre...leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Timidement d'abord, puis avec plus de passion. Ils se touchaient, s'embrassaient langoureusement, profitaient de ce moment interdit, de ce plaisir qu'eux deux avaient oubliés depuis bien trop longtemps. De ce moment qu'ils vivaient et qu'ils partageaient, ils avaient l'impression de retrouver qui ils étaient vraiment.

Des soupirs se firent entendre dans l'église, discrets, puis intenses. Des gémissements, des cris. Tant pis pour la discrétion, ils se devaient de profiter, de s'offrir l'un à l'autre ce dont ils avaient besoin. Les deux ennemis devaient se faire l'amour comme ils méritaient, comme ils en avaient envie.

* * *

Sephiroth était parti, Tifa était de nouveau seule au bar, mais elle se sentait mieux qu'avant sa ballade. Cloud rentra, fidèle à lui même avec son air sombre, et la vit souriante et heureuse dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.

-Tu as l'air heureuse aujourd'hui, qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Demanda t-il, curieux et content de la voir de bonne humeur.

Elle repensa à ce moment passé avec Sephiroth à l'entente de la question. Elle était peut être seule maintenant, mais Sephiroth lui avait offert un moment d'amour qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec autant de passion, elle ne pouvait que l'en remercier.

-À une vieille connaissance. Répondit elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

END

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous as plu :3 **


End file.
